This invention provides gem dithioethers of phenylalkanes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2,R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are each the same or different and each represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; X represents 1,1-ethylidene, 1,1-propylidene or 2,2-propylidene and N represents 0 or 1 with the provisos:
(i) when N is 0, R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; and PA0 (ii) when N=1, R.sub.5 is hydrogen
and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. In many areas, such food flavoring agents are preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part because of the uniform flavor that may be so obtained. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, essences, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variation due to changes in the quality, type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variation can be reflected in the end product and results in unreliable flavor characteristics and uncertainty as to consumer acceptance and cost. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in convenience and snack food usage where such products as dips, soups, chips, prepared dinners, canned foods, sauces, gravies and the like are apt to be stored by the consumer for some time prior to use.
The fundamental problem in preparing artificial flavoring agents is that of achieving as nearly as possible a true flavor reproduction. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavoring development in many foods is not understood. This is notable in products having tropical fruit flavors, dairy flavors and cooked bean flavors.
Reproduction of onion, durian, tropical fruit, cheesy, beany, raw peanut, cooked vegetable and hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like aroma and taste profiles has been the subject of a long and continuous search by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs. The severe shortage of foods, especially protein foods, in many parts of the world has given rise to the need for utilizing non-meat sources of proteins and making such proteins as palatable and as meat-like as possible. Hence materials which will closely simulate or exactly reproduce the flavor and aroma of tropical fruits, dairy products and cooked bean flavored foodstuffs are required.
The use of dithio acetals in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs is known in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,408 issued on Aug. 7, 1984 describes methyl substituted 2-(2,6-dimethyl-1-5,-heptadienyl)-1,3-dithiolanes defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each represents methyl or hydrogen with the proviso that at least one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is methyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,508 issued on Mar. 12, 1985 describes phenyl mercaptals defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein p represents 0 or 1 and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
The gem dithioethers of phenylalkanes of our invention in comparison with the compounds of the prior art have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties concerning augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.